Field: The invention is concerned with ceiling mountings for television receiving sets and video projectors.
State of the Art: Our two U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,725 of May 16, 1989 and 4,843,782 of Jul. 4, 1989, show behind-the-ceiling mountings for television receiving sets. However, there are many ceilings, as for example in multi-story buildings such as hotels, motels, and office buildings within or behind which ceilings there is no space for installation of the mountings of our aforenoted patents. Moreover, since the issuance of those patents, video projectors have come into use and are often attached directly to a ceiling of a room or other area into which the video image is to be projected onto a screen within such room or other area.